Yokai
' Yokai is the antagonist of the upcoming film adaptation of Marvel's ''Big Hero 6. He is role-playbed by Nobody. Background Professor Callaghan was an aspiring man; a world-renowned scientist, praised for his innovations on the foundations of robotics, as well as the creation of Callaghan's Laws of Robotics. With such recognition and knowledge, Callaghan put himself to good use by teaching as the head professor at the San Fransokyo Institution of Technology, where he mentored such prodigies as the brilliant Tadashi Hamada, who admired him greatly. Notably, though he was passionate about science and robotics, Callaghan's true love lay within his daughter, Abigail whom he valued more than anyone or anything. Abigail was once a test pilot for Krei Tech Industries; the world's leading technology industry, owned and operated by San Fransokyo's own Alistair Krei. One of Krei's latest ambitions, at the time, was the desire to revolutionize transportation through the use of portals; A project dubbed "Project: Silent Sparrow". Unfortunately, during the experimental test run, a malfunction occurred in the system, and Abigail was lost in the portal, eventually presumed to be deceased. The tragedy left Callaghan with a hardened heart, and since, he swore vengeance on Krei, eventually descending into villainous madness as time would pass and his lust for revenge strengthened. Character Bio YOKAI is the silent masked man behind the terrible tragedy that strikes San Fransokyo, turning Hiro’s world upside down. As a result, Hiro transforms a group of nerds into a team of high-tech crime fighters—Big Hero 6—with one mission: Track down Yokai and bring him to justice. Description Yokai is a villain who wears a mask. He wanted to make a machine that could transfer him into another dimension. As such, he combined all the greatest criminals and ordered them to find all the right parts for him to make the machine. One of Hiro’s inventions, the “Micro-Bots”, fell into his hand. Appearance Yokai wears a black coat, black gloves, and a white/red kabuki mask. He also has a tall figure. Physical appearance Robert Callaghan is a tall, somewhat elderly man with a generally warm appearance. With his gray hair, sweatervests, and slacks, he donned the appearance of a kindly grandfather; matching his relationship with his students at the San Fransokyo Institution of Technology. However, throughout most of the film, even after his reveal, Callaghan mostly took the form of Yokai. As the masked villain, Callaghan was taller, darker, with a brooding appearance that gave off an ominous aura. His face was covered by a red and white kabuki mask, which acted as his ultimate source of power and control over the Microbots. He also wore a black trench coat, black gloves, leg wraps, and ankle-length ninja boots. Trivia *Yokai means "spirit" or "phantom" in Japanese. *Yokai's inspiration comes from the character of Lord Deathstrike; from the original Big Hero 6 comic that the film is based on. Quotes Give me the mask, Hiro. That was his mistake! Setback?! Was my daughter a setback? No! You knew it portal was unsafe! My daughter is gone because of your arrogance. You took everything from me when you sent Abigail into that machine... now I'm taking everything from you! It was nice to meet you, Hiro. Good luck with the bot fights. Mr. Krei is right. Your microbots are an inspired piece of tech. You can continue to develop them or you can sell them to a man who's only guided by his own self-interest. Yokai 1 (4).jpg Yokai 1 (8).jpg Yokai 1 (1).jpg Yokai 1 (10).jpg Yokai 1 (3).jpg Yokai 1 (7).jpg Yokai 1 (2).jpg Yokai 1 (5).jpg Yokai 1 (9).jpg Yokai 1 (6).jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Article stubs Category:Available Category:Villains Category:Elderly villains Category:Characters with masks Category:Characters with powers Category:Villains that seem good